ILY
by sankyuuni
Summary: Kyuubi sudah lama menyukainya. Namun orang yang disukainya nampak tidak pernah memperhatikann keberadaannya, tidak pernah sekedar mengerti perasaannya. Lalu, apa yang selanjutnya terjadi diantara keduanya ? bad summary ): DLDR !


Chaa datang dengan fict NarufemKyuu pertama. Oneshoot request dari Akira No Sikhigawa , dengan judul

ILY

Author : Chaa Namikaze =D yang kembali datang ke dunia ff akun sankyuuni :v ad yg kangen nggak ;) –plaaaaakk-

Summary : Kyuubi sudah lama menyukainya. Namun orang yang disukainya nampak tidak pernah memperhatikann keberadaannya, tidak pernah sekedar mengerti perasaannya. Lalu, apa yang selanjutnya terjadi diantara keduanya ? bad summary ): DLDR !

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :D

Rate : of course T ! :p

Pairing : NarufemKyuu

Genre : Romance/friendship ?._.

Warning : Ini ff male Naru pertamaku , karena aku lebih suka kalau Narunya female jadi sudah pasti aneh, typos nya segudang, OOC tentu saja , Ejaan yang disempurnakan –eyd- ny sangaaaaat berantakan :) dll. Pokonya **aku** udah **peringetin** lo , ya !

Okeee.. DLDR , **jangan lupa baca warning yaa**, nggak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun. '-')b

…

Pagi itu dikediaman keluarga Uzumaki ini sudah pukul tujuh pagi dan sudah waktunya untuk sarapan. Kyuubi sedang mengepang rambut merah panjangnya, lalu disampirkan ke bahu kanannya dengan pita putih yang cantik. Sekali lagi ia mengecek pantulan dirinya di cermin. Bedak sudah, parfum sudah. Beres ! lipstik ? hell no, Kyuubi bukan perempuan yang kecentilan.

"Ohayou, Kyuu. Kau tidak sarapan ?" Tanya seorang pria berambut merah sepertinya, namun lebih gelap. Uzumaki Gaara, kakaknya, dirumah ini mereka tinggal berdua -sebenarnya bertiga- karena kedua orangtuanya sudah lama meninggal, dan Gaara lah satu-satunya penerus keluarga Uzumaki. Ia sudah menikah dengan gadis berambut cokelat yang cantik bernama Matsuri.

"Hm, Ohayou Niisan, Matsu-nee . Maaf aku tidak bisa sarapan bersama. Aku harus mengambil fotocopy buku ku di toko buku shibuya. Aku memerlukannya untuk tugas sekolah." jawab Kyuubi sambil memasukan buku-bukunya dengan cepat kedalam tas oranye miliknya, lalu ia mengenakan kaos kakinya yang begitu panjang , kira-kira selutut, memasang sepatu hitamnya dan bergegas menuju pintu depan. "Jaa !" ucapnya lalu berlari keluar tanpa memperdulikan Gaara yang geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikapnya.

"Ojou sama sudah siap ?" tanya Iruka sambil menandaskan kopi hangat miliknya ketika melihat Kyuubi sudah keluar rumah dengan pakaian lengkap. "Hm. Tolong antarkan aku ke toko buku dijalan Aoi. Aku harus mengambil fotocopy." jawab Kyuubi cepat sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya. "Baiklah" setelah meletakan gelasnya ditempat semula, Iruka masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyetir mobil hingga ketoko buku.

Kyuubi turun dengan pelan sambil menggenggam beberapa lembar uang yang akan digunakannya untuk membayar fotocopy. Ia mencuri-curi pandang kerumah putih dengan sedikit warna emas disetiap sudutnya. Membentuk suatu pola bergambar bunga dan berpagar besar yang tinggi dan mewah, rumah kediaman Namikaze, rumah orang yang disukainya, Naruto.

Kyuubi dan Naruto adalah teman dekat sejak kecil. Mereka selalu bersama dan itu membuat Kyuubi merasa sangat bahagia karena ada perasaan apda hati kecilnya. Walaupun ia tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Naruto, berteman saja sudah cukup baginya. Namun , persahabatan itu luntur begitu saja ketika Naruto berpacaran dengan ketua cheers. Sakura Haruno, gadis itu selalu marah ketika melihat dirinya dan Naruto sedang bercakap-cakap seperti biasanya.

Dan Naruto lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan Sakura, tentu saja Naruto adalah kekasih Sakura, bukan kekasihnya. Ia memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh , rasa sakit itu menjalar begitu saja. Ia sadar, ia sudah menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan Sakura dan Naruto. Tapi rasa sukanya membuatnya bertingkah egois dan tidak mau melepas Naruto.

Kyuubi tersenyum pahit, semenjak saat itu ia tahu Naruto menghindarinya, saat ia menceoba untuk meneleponnya, ia selalu mematikannya tanpa mengangkatnya. Dan ketika ia mencoba menelepon untuk yang kedua kalinya, nomor Naruto sudah tidak aktif. Sms atau email ? sudah tidak terhitung berapa jumlahnya, namun tak ada satupun yang dibalasnya, tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tiga hari yang lalu...

FLASHBACK ON !

Disekolah, Kyuubi bersorak dengan girang didalam hatinya ketika sang guru IPA, Kakashi memberikan tugas kelompok yang berjumlah dua orang. Dan Kyuubi bersama Naruto ! bisa dibayangkan betapa berbunga-bunganya hati Kyuubi. Ketika ia melirik Naruto yang berada tak jauh darinya, ia diam karena Naruto nampak bermimik kesal dan ia memilih untuk diam dan kembali ke topik pelajaran.

( INI KEJADIAN SEBENARNYA YANG NGGAK DIKETAHUI KYUUBI ) Siang itu sepulang sekolah, Naruto sedang mampir dan berada dirumah Sakura untuk bermain game baru yang sedang nge-trend. Harap maklum, Sakura Haruno adalah siswi kelas atas yang harga dirinya tinggi, suka mengatur dan sedikit menyebalkan. Dia selalu berpilih dalam hal berteman dan ia tidak akan pernah berteman dengan seorangpun yang tidak sederajat dengannya.

Sementara itu, Kyuubi memegang handphone nya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Apakah ia harus menelepon Naruto ? tentu saja tidak diangkat. Sms ? well mungkin itulah cara paling efektif. Setidaknya, Naruto selalu membaca smsnya karena ada pemberitahuan 'read' pada hp-nya. Walaupun balasan sms itu tidak pernah datang samasekali.

'Naruto-kun ingat kan tugas IPA yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei ? kita kerjakan bersama. Aku menunggumu pukul 4 sore ditaman, ya.' Uzumaki Kyuubi.' Setelah mengirimkannya, Kyuubi akhirnya memilih untuk menyiapkan alat-alat yang diperlukan dalam tugas dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Dilain tempat, Sakura dengan senyum evil membaca sms singkat dari Kyuubi. Kontak itu tanpa nama, artinya , Naruto sudah menghapus kontak dengan nama Kyuubi.

Sambil melirik toilet yang sedang dipakai Naruto sekarang, Sakura dengan enteng menekan tombol pilihan dibagian kiri, dan menekan pilihan 'delete', dan menghapus log terima. Setelah melakukannya, buru-buru ia meletakan handphone Naruto kembali ketempatnya semula ketika ia mendengar guyuran air dari dalam toilet.

"Ada sms, ya?" tanya Naruto. Sakura menoleh "Tidak ada apapun. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Naruto-kun." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum begitu manis untuk meyakinkan Naruto yang nampak kurang percaya, tak mau ambil pusing, Naruto hanya mengiyakan dan melanjutkan permainan game mereka.

"Hm, Naruto kun kau tunggu sebentar ya aku mau ambil minum." Kata Sakura sambil mengambil handphone pink-nya tanpa ketahuan Naruto dan membawanya keluar dari kamar. Segera ia mengetik sms untuk Hinata yang sekelompok dengannya. 'kerjakan tugas IPA kita sendirian' lalu beranjak kedapur untuk mengambil minum.

(DAN INI YANG DIKETAHUI KYUUBI)

"Ah aku telaat!" kata Kyuubi sambil terpekik kecil. Tanpa memperhatikan busana yang tengah dipakainya, ia menyambar tas itu dan berlari dengan cepat menuju taman. Setibanya disana, nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia melirik sekelilingnya, tidak ada Naruto. 'syukurlah aku tidak membuatnya menunggu. Sekarang aku tinggal duduk disini sampai ia datang' katanya sambil bersiul kecil.

3 jam kemudian…

"Hacthii!" entah sudah berapa kali Kyuubi bersin hari ini. Hidungnya kemerahan dan sedikit berair. Bibirnya terkatup rapat karena kedinginan. Ini sudah pukul 7 malam apalagi ini bulan November. Dingin tentu saja, apalagi ia hanya mengenakan celana panjang , kaos dan jaket tipis. Dimana Naruto? 'Apa aku harus meneleponnya? Mungkin ia lupa.' Gumam Kyuubi sambil merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan hanphone kecilnya.

Setelah menatap kontak itu sedikit lama, Nyaris saja tombol berwarna hijau itu tertekan kalau saja mata Hazelnya tidak melihat Naruto. Dan pula, nyaris saja ia berteriak memanggilnya kalau saja ia tidak melihat rambut berwarna pink yang terlihat disebelahnya. Ia merasa lidahnya kelu. Hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit.

Ia tepuk dadanya , berusaha meyakinkan dirinya baik-baik saja walaupun matanya sudah membendung air mata dalam jumlah banyak. Ia memusut air matanya dengan cepat. Kenapa Naruto begini? Kenapa ia tidak balas saja sms tersebut dengan tidak bisa datang ke taman? Kalau saja begitu, ia tak mungkin sesakit ini sekarang.

Ia menggeleng. Naruto benar-benar keteralaluan. Ia malah asyik bermesraan dengan Sakura sambil menikmati dango dan cumi-cumi bakar yang masih panas. Uap dingin mengepul dari bibirnya, segera ia menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya agar terasa sedikit hangat. Tak lama, perutnya berbunyi pelan. Ia ingat , ia juga belum makan.

Namun, sekelebat pandangannya bertemu dengan iris emerald yang tersenyum kemenangan kearahnya. Apa maksudnya ini ? Kyuubi menggeleng dengan kuat, beberapa orang menatapnya dengan bingung namun diacuhkannya dan memilih untuk merapikan peralatan prakteknya dan berlari begitu saja meninggalkan taman yang sudah sepi itu.

FLASBACK OFF ~

Kyuubi berdecak. Tentu saja ia merasa kumpulan air mata itu sudah siap tumpah kapan saja dari bola matanya. Dengan cepat dikuceknya matanya , sampai air mata itu otomatis keluar dan ia menarik nafasnya berat. Lalu menghembuskannya pelan. 'calm down' batinnya, lalu ia memantapkan diri untuk kembali kedalam toko fotocopy.

Karena pelajaran IPA adalah pak pelajaran terakhir, Kyuubi lebih memilih untuk meletakan fotocopy persentasi miliknya kedalam loker. Ia berjalan pelan, sol sepatu dan lantai marmer disekolah itu menimbulkan bunyi 'tap tap' disetiap langkahnya. Ia berjalan tegak dan pandangan matanya lurus kedepan. Sok kuat, padahal ia begitu rapuh.

Setelah membuka kunci lokernya dengan membentuk angka kode disebuah besi bulat kecil, yang diukir dengan angka-angka. Krekk... loker tua itu berderit ketika engselnya dibuka perlahan oleh Kyuubi. Kyuubi kembali menatap malas isi lokernya. Ia memang jarang menyimpan barang dilokernya. Kenapa ? lihat saja, loker ini penuh surat cinta !

Tiba-tiba hazelnya tertuju pada sebuah surat yang nampak mencolok. Amplop surat denggan dasar putih itu dipenuhi gambar-gambar love yang beraneka ragam ukuran dan warna. "Lucu sekali." katanya sambil meraih surat itu. Surat ini masih baru karena kertasnya masih belum kekuningan.

Kyuubi tersenyum kecil. Penggemarnya selalu saja mengiriminya surat, walau kyuubi tidak pernah membalas salah satu surat itu. Namun kali ini karena ia diliputi sedikit rasa penasaran, ia membawa surat dengan amplop mencolok itu dan merobeknya, mengeluarkan isi surat yang sebenarnya.

_Kyuubi, sudah lama kita tidak berbicara. Ada sesuatu yang penting dan aku harus berbicara empat mata denganmu, sulit sekali mendekatimu disekolah karena Kau sangat acuh. Datanglah ke taman dibelakang sekolah sepulang sekolah nanti, aku tunggu kedatanganmu._

Kyuubi mengernyitkan alisnya. 'sudah lama tidak berbicara ? aku pasti mengenalnya. Aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kukenal. Lagipula aku sepertinya pernah melihat gaya tulisan ini. Tapi, siapa, ya ?' gumamnya sambil menebak satu-persatu wajah teman-temannya. Naruto ?

Sudah lama kita tidak berbicara.

Hey mungkin saja, kan ? tapi .. Kyuubi menghela nafas berat. 'Aku akan tunggu, tapi kalau itu benar dia, aku akan menjauh. Aku tidak mau jadi pengganggu diantara dia dan Sakura.' Gumamnya lirih sambi kembali menyimpan surat itu kedalam lokernya.

Sepulang sekolah, Kyuubi sudah datang, tetapi orang yang mengiriminya surat belum datang. Mungkin ia harus menunggu, karena tadi kelasnya yang paling cepat pulang. Ia pun lebih memilih unutk duduk disebuah ayunan dan menggerakannya, menikmati semilir angin dingin sambil memejamkan matanya.

Blup !

Kyuubi membuka kedua iris hazel nya yang tertutup. Sepertinya ia mendengar bunyi kecil tadi. Blup blup blup ! ia menoleh kekanan, puluhan balon balon tiup terarah kepadanya. "Utakata-kun !" kata Kyuubi saat melihat Utakata sedang meniupkan gelembung sabun dalam jumlah banyak kearahnya.

"Hum, aku yang mengirimimu surat." jelas Utakata sambil tersenyum tipis. Wajah Kyuubi sedikit memerah, bagaimanapun Utakata tidak bisa dikatakan jelek. Dengan mata sipit dan rambut cokelat emo, dia sangat tampan. "Ada apa mengirimiku surat ?" tanya Kyuubi to the point.

Utakata duduk diayunan sebelah dan ikut menggerakan ayunan tersebut sambil terus meniupkan gelembung sabunnya. "Tidak ada, aku hanya lama tidak berbicara denganmu." bohong, sebenarnya Utakata tidak ingin bilang begitu, ia ingin berbasa basi terlebih dahulu. "Oh." jawab Kyuubi pendek.

"Kau masih menykai Naruto ?" Kyuubi langsung tertohok mendengar penuturan Utakata yang blak-blakan. Ia jadi lupa kalau pernah memberitahukan perasaannya tentang Naruto pada Utakata. "Entahlah." jawab Kyuubi sendu. Sebenarnya ia masih suka, namun ia begitu tersiksa dengan keadaanya dan Naruto saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku." kata laki-laki berambut cokelat emo itu dengan nada yang biasa saja. Padahal didalam hatinya tentu saja dia merasa sedikit gugup. Mata hazel Kyuubi membulat sebentar, lalu ia terdiam memikirkan jawaban yang akan diberikannya pada teman lamanya itu.

Utakata duduk diam sambil tetap mengayunkan ayunannya kedepan dan kebelakang dengan santai, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang datang. Sesekali hazel sipitnya melirik pada Kyuubi yang sedang mempertimbangkan ucapannya. Ia tahu ini gila, tetapi ia sudah terlalu lama mengincar pada perempuan berambut merah ini.

Dan ini kesempatannya..

Memanfaatkan incarannya karena alasan patah hati ..

"A-aku sudah putuskan .." kata Kyuubi memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu ?" tanya Utakata. Kyuubi terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Aku bersedia." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

...

Dilain tempat diwaktu yang sama, seorang pemuda pirang yang tampan nampak berjalan sambil meneguk air mineralnya yang ada didalam botol. Kulit tan-nya dibasahi oleh keringat, namun kilatan mata safir miliknya yang indah membuatnya jauh dari kata jelek. Kalung dari batu safir miliknya juga menambah kesan 'keren' bagi siapa saja yang sedang melihatnya.

Semua juga tahu kalau laki-laki ini adalah pacar seorang Sakura Haruno, dia berjalan sambil memusut peluhnya yang masih mengucur. Latihan basket hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan seperti biasanya. Namun teman-temannya malah meninggalkannya sehingga jadilah pria tampan itu pulang sendirian.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kelangit-langit sore yang berwarna oranye. Burung-burung juga mulai berterbangan kembali ke sarang mereka masing-masing. Beberapa rumah juga sudah menyalakan lampunya. Pertanda hari sudah mulai gelap.

Entah angin apa juga yang membuatnya mengedarkan pandangan kekiri dan kanan. Sampai ia melihat Kyuubi dan Utakata yang sedang duduk di ayunan yang bersebelahan , dengan wajah Kyuubi yang sedikit merona. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Ada rasa kesal yang merayap pada hati kecilnya.

"Cih, presetan !" umpatnya sambil meninggalkan area sekolah dengan mood yang sedikit berantakan.

...

"Benarkah ? syukurlah kalau begitu." ucap Utakata senang. Walaupun ia yakin Kyuubi masih ada rasa dengan Naruto, tetapi biarlah mungkin waktu bisa mengubah perasaan Kyuubi padanya. Kyuubi memandang langit-langit yang sebelumnya sudah dilihati Naruto, sambil tersenyum kecut, ia membatin 'Mungkin ini sudah saatnya untukku berpaling.

Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggumu, Naruto.'

Perihal berpacarannya murid perempuan yang agak terkenal dikalangan laki-laki, Kyuubi. Tentu saja menyebar dengan cepat. Apalagi Utakata termasuk laki-laki terkenal juga. Utakata dan Kyuubi sendiri sih cuek saja menanggapinya. Toh untuk apa juga menyangkal kebenaran ?

Naruto semakin badmood dibuatnya. "Ck, ternyata benar-benar berpacaran, ya ?" gumamnya pelan. Ketua klub basket itu memasang wajah datar yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Naru-koi" panggil Sakura sambil berjalan menghampiri kekasih pirangnya itu sambil bergelayut manja dan mencuri sebuah ciuman dipipi Naruto. Tentu saja ia sangat bahagia saat mengetahui Kyuubi , berpacaran dengan Utakata. Kali ini, tidak ada lagi yang dapat menganggu hubungan mereka berdua.

Tetapi Naruto hanya tersenyum tak berarti dan mengacuhkan Sakura. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya dengan wajah yang tidak suka. "Sial, beraninya kau menolakku." desisnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan keras, seolah mencari perhatian. Namun Naruto samasekali tidak perduli.

Naruto masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan wajah datar. Tidak ada lagi cengiran yang biasa ditunjukannya untuk teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan ia mulai pusing dan kesal sendiri saat teman-teman sekelasnya bergosip ria tentang Kyuubi dan Utakata. Apakah tidak ada topik lain yang sedikit lebih enak didengar ?

Bitch.

Naruto menggebrak mejanya sambil bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi dongkol sendiri. Sampai akhirnya ia memilih untuk pergi ketempat yang agak sepi guna menghindari telinga sensitifnya mendengar kabar berita yang sama. Menghasilkan tatapan heran dari orang-orang didalam kelas.

Kyuubi sendiri tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya dikelas. Sementara Utakata memang tidak satu kelas dengan mereka. Laki-laki itu masuk kekelas seni daripada akademik seperti mereka.

Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah, dia hanya memandang langit-langit yang terasa lebih menyenangkan daripada hidupnya saat ini. Ck, kenapa perasaan ini samasekali tidak enak ? dadanya bergemuruh, perut bawahnya terasa panas dan kepalanya agak pusing dan sedikit-sedikit jadi naik pitam.

... hening ..

"Mmh.. ! U-utakatahh, mm..." Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Jelas sekali ia mendengar suara itu tadi. Siapa ? Utakata ? tetapi itu bukan suara Kyuubi. Jadi .. itu suara siapa ? berbekal penajaman pendengaran, Naruto mengikuti asal suara itu sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang menarik perhatian.

Ooh, jadi dari dalam dojo tua yang sudah tidak dipakai .. Naruto kembali berjalan pelan, kali ini dengan membungkuk karena kepalanya akan terlihat dari jendela dalam ruangan kalau saja ia berjalan tegak seperti biasa. Lambat laun, suara aneh itu mulai semakin dekat dan Naruto merasa mengenal suara itu.

Kyuubi.

Tidak, bukan. Naruto tahu betul tipe gadis judes dan suara perempuan itu. (Naruto tidak tahu bahwa sekarang Kyuubi jadi sering diam-diam menangis karenanya.) hemm.. Jadi, siapa ? akhirnya ia sampai didepan pintu tua itu, dan mengintip dari celah yang Sangat sedikit.

Pink?

"Sakura." Gumam Naruto dengan kilatan mata yang berbahaya. Berani sekali dia asyik berciuman denga Utakata, padahal mereka samasekali tidak berpacaran. Sakura miliknya, dan Utakata milik Kyuubi. Naruto memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu dojo itu dengan pelan..

Good, kedua insan gila itu samasekali tidak menyadari kedatangannya dengan wajah datar.

Plok .. plok .. plok ..

Naruto bersandar ditembok dan memejamkan matanya sambil bertepuk tangan dengan pelan, tanda tepuk tangan yang meremehkan. Sontak saja, Sakrua maupun Utakata sangat kaget. Apalagi Sakura, air matanya langsung menetes begitu saja melihat kekasihnya datang ke tempat ini.

"N-naruto-kun.. ini t-tidak seperti y-yang ka-u li-hat !" Sakura berusaha mengelak dengan air mata buaya miliknya. Naruto berdecih, rasa sayangnya menguap begitu saja , dan digantikan oleh rasa benci yang mendalam.

"Ternyata begini kelakuanmu dibelakangku, hm ?"

"T-tidak bukan begi-tu !"

"Aku menyesal telah menjalin hubungan denganmu."

"A-aku bisa jelas-kan .. hiks.."

"Cih, Nakal sekali kau."

"D-dengarkan a-ku .."

"Bohong ! kau mau bilang kau dipaksa, heh ?"

"D-darimana kamu tau ?"

"Hentikan sandiwaramu dan tangis buayamu. Itu tidak mempan." desis Naruto. "Bagaimana mungkin kalau kamu dipaksa ? sementara kau sampai mengeluarkan suara begituan ? dan samasekali tidak melawannya ? dasar pembohong." kata-kata tajam itu terus meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Sakura sendiri merasa tertohok sekaligus dongkol.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tangis buaya seorang Sakura dan langsung memandang tajam pada Utakata. Terlalu beruntung bagi Sakura kalau saja Naruto menonjok dan berkelahi dengan Utakata untuk membelanya. Dengan dengusan meremehkan, Naruto berbalik untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Buk !

Naruto merasa sedikit limbung karena Utakata meninjunya tepat diperutnya.

"Naruto-kun !" jerit Sakura keras.

Naruto memegangi perutnya dan berjalan menuju Utakata yang sedang dalam posisi berjaga, dengan seringai setan andalannya.

...

"Naruto-kun !" Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengarkan jeritan yang sangat keras dari dojo tua yang sudah tidak dipakai. Ia sendiri baru saja menyelesaikan hukumannya untuk membersihkan gudang diujung sekolah karena dia membolos dijam pertama karena ketiduran diatap sekolah.

Dengan secepat yang ia bisa, Kyuubi langsung berlari menuju dojo tua itu, dan membuka pintunya dengan kasar.

Buk !

Hazelnya seketika membulat ketika pacar barunya, Utakata sedang ditinju keras oleh Naruto. Keduanya nampak saling pukul tanpa memperdulikan hukuman apa yang bisa mereka dapatkan kalau berkelahi. Dan sepertinya hanya Sakura yang menyadari kedatangan Kyuubi.

"HENTIKAAAAAAN KALIAN !" teriak Kyuubi , suara miliknya melebihi suara microphone. Membuat telinga Sakura, Naruto dan Utakata berdengung sesaat karena ruangan pengap itu. Naruto melirik Kyuubi, tetapi menurutinya untuk berhenti memukuli wajah Utakata.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ?" tanya Kyuubi lemas, nada bicaranya sedikit melemah ketika kedua temannya –ehm, salah satunya mantan temannya- sedang berbaku hantam dengan sangat sadis, Kyuubi sendiri sangat yakin, bunyi buk yang didengarnya sangat keras, dan bisa dipastikan bagaimana rasanya wajah Utakata saat Naruto meninjunya.

"Cih, dia yang memukulku duluan." jawab Naruto sambil melujahkan darah rasa karat yang ada diujung bibirnya. Rasanya memang perih. Namun ia justru merasa kesal saat Kyuubi lebih membela Utakata sepertinya. Kyuubi menggeleng tidak percaya karenanya.

"S-sakura-san, bisa kau jelaskan padaku ?" tanya Kyuubi , berpaling ke satu-satunya perempuan yang ada disana.

"I-ini salahku." tiba-tiba Sakura terisak dengan keras. Kyuubi semakin bingung dan menoleh pada Utakata.

"Jelaskannn ! kumohon jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kalian bertiga." mohon Kyuubi pada Utakata yang sedang memusut pipinya yang lebam dan membiru.

Utakata berdeham, "Sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada Naruto, aku mau pergi." katanya sambil pergil meninggalkan ruang dojo tua itu, diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya , masih terdengar isakan dari bibir Sakura yang bergetar.

"A-apa yang terjadi ?" Kyuubi kembali melirik kearah Naruto –satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia tanyai- yang terlihat memasang wajah datarnya. "Cih, sebaiknya kita pergi minum soda dulu, aku bisa jelaskan nanti." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan dojo, Kyuubi mengikutinya dari belakang seperti anak ayam yang buta arah.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berbalik, "Aku mau ke toilet sebentar, kita ketemu di kursi didekan mesin minuman soda." jelas Naruto. "Kau bisa kesana duluan, aku hanya sebentar." tambahnya sambil berbelok kearah toilet, sementara Naruto teringat sesuatu dan berlari kedalam sekolah.

"Maaf lama menunggu." Kyuubi menunduk pada Naruto. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah lama sekali tidak berbicara mengenai Sakura sudah melarang mereka berkomunikasi walaupun sekedar saling sapa saja. "Kau darimana ?" tanya Naruto pada Kyuubi yang datang datang dengan tergesa gesa.

"Ah, aku hanya membawa ini dari UKS." kata Kyuubi sambil tersenyum kecil dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak mini yang isinya obat merah dan kapas, juga sedikit alkohol. "Kau harus diobati." jelasnya sambil menunjuk luka-luka yang memerah diujung bibir Naruto.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Ini akan sembuh dengan sendirinya." tolak Naruto dengan Halus. "Tidak." tukas Kyuubi sambil memelototi safir Naruto. Naruto terkekeh pelan sambil mengangguk mengiyakan. "Baiklah baiklah, kau tetap keras kepala seperti biasanya, ya, Kyuu." tawanya. Kyuubi juga sedikit memerah mendengarnya.

"Ah aku akan jelaskan sambil kau mengobatiku, ya ?" kata Naruto. Kyuubi mengangguk sambil meneteskan alkohol pada kapas dan mendekatinya pada ujung bibir Naruto dengan takut. "Ah kau ini." kata Naruto kesal sambil mendekatkan diri langsung pada Kyuubi agar kapas itu mengenai ujung bibirnya.

"A-aw , ternyata sakit juga , ya." Jelasnya, Namur cengirannya samasekali tidak pudar. "Hm." Kyuubi tersenyum kecil. Naruto terdiam sebentar melihat senyuman yang sudah lama sekali tidak dilihatnya, walaupun itu hanya senyum kecil.

"Tadi .." Naruto menerawang kelangit langit yang sudah menunjukan waktu senja. "Hm.." respon Kyuubi sambil meneteskan obat merah ke kapas yang baru. Lalu menempel-nempelkannya dengan pelan.

"Aku mendengar suara Sakura dari dojo tua itu, dan akupun mengikutinya pelan-pelan. Ternyata dia sedang berciuman dengan Utakata." Naruto yakin, tadi Kyuubi sempat berhenti mengobati bibirnya sebentar , lalu terdengarlah helaan nafas berat dari Kyuubi.

"Jadi karena itu kalian saling pukul?" tanya Kyuubi memastikan , tangannya dengan cekatan membersihkan peralatan yang digunakannya untuk mengobati luka Naruto yang nampak sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak memukulnya, saat aku pergi, tiba-tiba Utakata memukulku begitu saja." Elak Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Kyuubi menghela nafas lagi.

"Lagipula aku sudah berakhir dengan Sakura, aku lelah. Aku sudah dikekang berteman dengan murid perempuan mana saja, terutama kamu. Padahal aku ingin sekali berbicara denganmu." jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum seksi melihat raut kemerahan pada wajah Kyuubi.

"N-nanti aku akan bicara pada Utakata. Dibalik kata-kata manisnya, ternyata dia selingkuh." kata Kyuubi mengingatkan. "Jadi , apa kau jomblo ?" Naruto menyeringai dengan kilatan mata menggoda, membuat wajah Kyuubi memerah seperti warna rambutnya.

"I-iya." jawab Kyuubi gugup. 'Huh, kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti Hinata ?' iner Kyuubi. "Kalau begitu , bagaimana kalau aku mendaftar menjadi calon pacarmu selanjutnya ?" tanya Naruto dengan binar jahil, senang sekali dia melihat rona merah pada wajah Kyuubi yang sangat jarang muncul.

"A-apa ?" tanya Kyuubi tidak percaya. "Kita h-hanya akan menjadi pasangan yang kurang serasi kalau kamu tidak m-menyukaiku." Jelas Kyuubi dengan raut datar. Naruto tidak pernah mencintainya. Tiba-tiba, Naruto menarik dagu Kyuubi untuk bertatapan dengannya.

"Aku awalnya tidak menyadari apapun, tetapi kemarin aku melihatmu bersama Utakata menaiki ayunan bersama. Disitulah aku sadar, aku mulai tidak suka melihatmu didekat laki-laki lain, singkatnya aku cemburu." Jelas Naruto dengan sedikit rona pink pada wajahnya.

"Dan aku sadar, kalau aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat tidak suka Sakura mengekangku. Aku sudah lama ingin mengakhiri hubungan dengannya, tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk bicara padanya." Jelas Naruto sambil memandang hazel Kyuubi yang menunjukan raut terkejut yang kentara.

"Jadi, apa kau menyukaiku ?" tanya Naruto to the point. Jantungnya sendiri berdetak dengan cepat saat mengcucapkannya. "A-aa.." Kyuubi tidak bisa menjawab karena terlalu gugup. Hey sudah berapa kali dia blushing sejak tadi ?

"Aku anggap itu iya." Jelas Naruto sambil mulai mendekati wajah Kyuubi. Dari jarak dekat itu, Naruto dapat mencium aroma bunga-bungaan dari tubuh Kyuubi, aroma yang dirindukannya. Tak lama, bibir keduanyapun saling bersentuhan , Kyuubi memejamkan matanya. Sudah lama sekali ia menunggu kedatangan hari ini.

Cup !

Bruk !

Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Kyuubi memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan wajah memerah. Ia sangat malu sekarang. "H-hei sayang ?" panggil Naruto melihat kelakuan Kyuubi. Dipelukannya Kyuubi semakin memerah. "B-biarkan sebentar saja.." katanya mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah dari wajahnya.

...

FIN !

Horeeeeeeee :v aku ga terlalu suka Naruto nya male :v aku suka kalau dia fem xD ngetiknya juga cepet-cepet, Tania memaksa aku, katanya, yang request udah lumutan nunggu :V kan kasian, -plaaak- hahaa gomenne kalau maksa & sinetron banget xD

See you ~

18


End file.
